


we should ask Lady Fate

by Lethally



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11913102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lethally/pseuds/Lethally
Summary: anon prompt: AU where Hayley divorces Jackson and Klaus is a college friend with whom she reconnects and who helps her go through that situation while they restart their old romance?





	we should ask Lady Fate

“You really love doing the whole artistic posing shtick, don’t you?” She said as she walked in the living room, finding him looking out the window, leaning on the frame, as if he was waiting for a photographer to stop by, she thought.

“You know us painters, we do love our dramatics,” he chuckled. “Good sleep?” he asked, turning towards her. He snorted and didn’t let her answer, “Are you really one to criticize me when you’re wearing my t-shirt and nothing else? What are we, an american rom-com?”

She giggled and dropped a kiss on his cheek, continuing her barefooted walk to the kitchen, where she remembered dropping her panties.

“Now, that’s not fair because _someone_ threw my clothes all over the place and I couldn’t even find my bra. But I supposed we do fit the rom-com clichés, I’m recently divorced—” she spoke louder so her voice was heard from the next room over while he followed her, his eyes glued to where his henley barely covered her ass.

“You’re my ex boyfriend from college that I met by chance last night at a bar while drowning my sorrow. I’d say we fit the bill, don’t we?” The t-shirt revealed her naked ass and the bite marks he had left at the top of her thighs when she stooped down to pick up her bra.

“You forget one thing,” he said as he caught up to her, his hands sneaking under the t-shirt to caress her waist, “we were college sweethearts, the almost that never happened because Fate decided to push us apart.”

“Fate?” she sighed as his mouth wandered to her neck, the soft brush of his lips drove her mad but she clung to his shoulders and to his words. “Do you think Fate brought us back together then?”

He kissed her softly, once, twice, thrice, blue staring into green. “I think if it wasn’t Fate then we’d better not mess it up, I don’t want to have to find you again, Little Wolf.” His thumb stroked the small wolf tattoo on the underside of her breast, the one that he’d latched on during that first name, when neither had stopped to ask the other’s name.

“I think I’d find you again, even without Fate’s help.” She kissed him urgently, once, twice, thrice. Held his hand and dragged him back to the bedroom.


End file.
